Not Your Sex Toy
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Ted and Randy have to reassure Cody that all is well and that he's not their toy. SLASH. Cody/Ted/Randy


_**Title: Not your Sex Toy**_

_**Author: Candy_Rko**_

_**Rating: NC-17**_

_**Pairings: Randy/Cody/Ted. Randicodiasi? **_

_**Disclaimers: All belongs to WWE and Vince McMahon**_

_**Warnings: slash, threesome, sex**_

_**Author notes: Written awhile ago, before Legacy's break up. Posted On LJ.**_

_**Chapter 1/1**_

He was _fuming. _How dare Randy be such a fucking prick; to actually _threaten _them? Cody slammed his fist against the wall, wincing in pain as he drew it back and sucked on the rapidly bruising flesh. Okay, so he knew it was because of the damn script but to disband Legacy? When they were _perfect_ together? And Randy had seemed so serious, like he didn't really even want to have him and Teddy as partners. It burned him more then it should have, especially knowing that it didn't _really_ reflect Randy's personal feelings on the matter. But that glare had seemed so real. And fuck it, it had _hurt_.

"Baby-boy…"

"Don't you fuckin' Baby-boy me!" Cody snapped at Ted, for all his ire letting Ted take his hand. "He _humiliated_ us! He _wanted_ us to lose!"

"Randy's good at actin', Cody. He had to sell it."

"Well he didn't have to do such a great fuckin' job of it. OW," Cody snarled as Ted rubbed the skin soothingly in between his palms. "I need ice."

A bag of ice smacked him against the back. Both Cody and Ted turned to see Randy standing in the doorway, arms crossed in front of his bare chest. "I figured you'd be back here throwing a temper tantrum," Randy said, frowning at the twin glowers, not retrieving the ice from the floor-peace offering or not, neither were going to surrender. "What's up your asses?"

Cody gaped at Randy. "What the hell? You have a lot of balls to ask that! What was that out there? I know you're a good actor but shit, you meant it!"

"…You aren't going to succeed being in my shadow," Randy said softly, "How many times a day to you hear the gossip? That you're both nothing more then my bitches?"

"So you think tearing us apart is going to-"

"Cody," Ted interrupted, folding Cody into his arms, the younger man resting against his chest, "Randy's only doing what he feels is best for us. Isn't that right, Randy?"

Randy nodded, crossing the room in a few long legged strides, "Yeah. Cody, I'd never do anything to hurt you. _Either_ of you." He cupped Cody's face in one hand, rubbing his thumb across Cody's lips. "You have to believe me."

Cody sniffed, "When Legacy's over, does that mean _we're_ over?"

"No, sweetheart, not unless they move you to ECW. I won't lower myself to sleep with an ECW bastard," he chided playfully, meeting Ted's concerned gaze, and he knew for all of Ted's outward strength, he was feeling just as insecure about their unconventional relationship as Cody was. "Codes… I just want you happy."

"I _am_ happy," he pouted, "Just the way we are. I don't need popularity or money or whatever else as long as I have the two of you."

Randy sighed. "Baby…sometimes a person has to let go, to take the back seat. You don't need me anymore. Look at how far you've come in the past year and a half. My boys have grown up," he smiled sadly, hating how it made him feel to admit it out loud; in the privacy of his mind it was different, it didn't sound so final.

Ted's grip on Cody tightened and Randy could see the tell tale signs of Ted's firm resolve crumbling. "That's not true. You still have a lot to teach us. We-"

"Ted, you've been getting enough training from Cena, Shawn, and John. You've moved on. You've learned everything that I can teach you and it burns me that the two of you are only heels. I should have never taken you under my wing in the first place."

"STOP!" Cody cried, pounding his fist against Randy's chest, "Do you not love us anymore? Is that it? You've found someone else and need to get rid of us. It's Cena, isn't it? I knew you fucking wanted him. I guess everyone was right. We're your goddamned whores!"

"Cody!" Ted hissed, noticing that Randy's face was contorted with rage but he had to wonder if it wasn't partly the truth. Randy rarely told them how he felt and the sex was always rough enough to be considered violent.

"No!" Cody withdrew from Ted's embrace, moving away from the two men that he loved with every fiber of his being. "You're in cohorts with him, aren't you?! Are you fucking the same man?! Am I not enough for you?! FUCK!" he yelled, throwing one of the chairs onto it's side before collapsing, landing heavily on his knees, head in his hands.

"CODY!" Ted and Randy's voice were in unison, both kneeling down and wrapping the younger man in their arms.

Randy could feel Cody's tears splashing against his shoulder. He'd known it would be hard to do this, to let them down. And he'd try to do it as gently as possible. If this had been two years ago, fuck, even a _year_ ago, Randy would have told both Ted and Cody that yes, there was another man, that yes, he really didn't give a fuck about either of them. But how could he do that now, when he _actually_ loved both men? "Cody… There isn't another man and you're more then enough. Ted understands. Why can't you?"

"Because then it won't be real," Cody's voice was barely audible, muffled against Randy's skin.

"What? Us?" Randy caressed the back of Cody's head. Cody nodded. "Baby, _nothing_ that happens can break us up."

"Randy's right, Baby-boy," Ted reassured, rubbing soothing circles against the base of Cody's back, "What we have, isn't goin' anywhere. You're stuck with us."

"You swear it?" Cody raised his head, gazing imploringly at Randy and Ted.

"What do we have to do to convince you?" Randy frowned.

"Have sex with me. Not the stuff we always do. Not the biting and the scratching and the submission. I want you to make love to me."

Randy gazed into those beautiful baby blues, seeing that Cody was serious. Were their bedroom activities always that rough? Did Cody not even enjoy being with them? Randy enjoyed the feelings of possession and domination, he and Ted usually fought tooth and nails, deciding who would be bottoming who. They never gave a thought that Cody might not have been okay with their power struggles. That maybe Cody felt like an object; Cody had never topped either of them.

"Okay, Codes. This is about you. Whatever you want," it killed Randy to say that, to give control to Cody but if that meant keeping Cody, then so be it. He'd have to swallow his pride.

"Tonight, in our hotel room. I want to watch Mike's match," with that, Cody walked out of their private lounge, leaving Randy and Cody to stare at his ass.

"We almost lost him," Ted commented, stating the obvious.

"Yeah. We did. Has he ever said anything to you?"

"No, man. If he had…it wouldn't have gotten to this point," Ted ran a hand through his short, blonde hair. "Randy, I don't know where we went wrong."

"Me either, Teddy, me either. Tonight's about Cody. But know this, I'm _not_ bottoming to you," his voice was soft, collected, and told Ted that Randy wouldn't be swayed. "I'll let Cody because he means everything to me."

"You've never bottomed."

The glare Randy sent him was enough verification for Ted. He laughed, shaking his head, "That's funny. And you really don't know what you're missing. When you have a cock in you," Ted licked his lips, "Pounding that sweet spot over and over again… You get addicted. And I think you're getting turned on," Ted smirked, pointedly glancing at the bulge in Randy's trunks.

"Just go!" he snapped, growling as Ted's laughter faded and the door slammed shut behind him. He glared at the offending appendage. "Fuckin' dick."

****

He never tired of watching his younger lovers kiss. Ted and Cody were always hot together, always in tune with each other's bodies. Randy assumed it was because they'd been intimate for years, long before Randy ever came into the picture. They just _knew_. Ted's hands were _everywhere_, feeling and touching every spot on Cody's body. He was partially naked, clad only in his boxer briefs, cock straining against the fabric. Randy's gaze roamed the two, shifting in his seat, getting harder and harder by the second.

They were beautiful. Cody pushed Ted to the bed and straddled his waist, grinding their arousals, Ted's face already flush. Randy yearned to join in, to crouch behind Cody, to prepare him, to- This night was Cody's and Randy would follow Cody's lead. "Aww, babe, are you feelin' lonely over there?" Cody fluttered his lashes at Randy, smiling maliciously at him. "Kiss me?"

Randy rose to his feet, ignoring twin pairs of azure eyes lingering on his groin. "What? Never seen a hard on before?"

"Yours always impresses me," Cody grinned, sliding sinuously off Ted to crawl across the bed towards the edge where Randy was standing. Randy pursed his lips. The little fucking minx. "So big. Tastes so good."

"_Cody_," Randy groaned, loving it when Cody talked dirty; he rarely did it. Maybe Randy and Ted_ did_ ignore Cody. Maybe it would have served them right to lose him. "You fuckin' tease."

Cody winked saucily, thumbs looping into the waistband of Randy's briefs, pulling them down and exposing the massive column of flesh that was begging for attention, the head already weeping with pre-cum. Cody's tongue lapped at it eagerly. "Hmmm, yum."

"Codes, not to be an ass but what do you want to do with us?" Randy asked, biting back a moan as Cody licked his cock. "You're in charge."

Cody's face lit up and Randy knew this was the right thing to do. "Like, with all of it? Like, what I say goes?" "Yeah, baby. All of it."

"Fuck," Cody breathed, gazing in wide eyed wonder at the two men that had been sharing his bed for the past year. "You meant it." "We love you," Ted said, molding his body against Cody's broad back and kissing his neck.

"I'm just, wow, imagining all the possibilities." Cody grinned, getting to his knees, facing Randy. His smile faded seeing Randy's less then thrilled face. "What I want, is to make _you_ beg. To make _you_ scream _my_ name."

Randy suppressed the urge to gulp at the predatory gleam in Cody's eyes. He'd never lost that aspect of his virginity despite countless partners wanting to be the one to take his cherry. And here he was about to let a man five years his junior do what no one else had; to make Randy Orton submit. In hindsight, there was no other man that Randy would consider worthy, consider important enough to him. He'd never imagined that he would love Cody to the extent that he did; he hadn't even cared that deeply for his ex-wife.

"You look nervous," Ted snapped Randy from his reverie, concern flitting across that gorgeous face. "Randy, you don't _have_ to do this."

"Teddy's right, babe." Only Cody could call him babe and not be met with a swift kick to the head.

"I'm fine."

"I know it's not easy," Ted said, attempting to assuage some of the anxiety that was rearing it's ugly head.

"You mean-" Randy cut himself off, lips parting in surprise. That meant- "I was your first."

Ted blushed underneath the scrutiny, looking at Cody, who seemed just as shocked. "I've only been with two men and they're in this room."

"I think tonight's going to be a learning experience for us all," Cody said, getting a brief kiss from Ted before they both focused their attention on Randy. "You've been so good to us, Randy. And I thought about what you said in our room earlier and I'm touched that you care that much about us. Let us show you an _ounce_ of our appreciation."

Randy warily looked at Ted and Cody, the two men moving in perfect synch, their actions matching each others. His cock hardened as those two sexy creatures drew him down onto the bed by his arms, Cody attaching himself to his lips and Ted's hands on his throbbing erection. He'd never been lavished on quite like this, never been forced to yield to anyone. He moaned into the kiss, _tasting_ himself on Cody's tongue and, "Oh fuck," he whimpered-he FUCKING whimpered-when he felt a hot mouth engulph his cock. Since when did Randy Orton _whimper_ like some bitch?

Ted's hands were on his hips, preventing him from bucking to that oh so deliciously warm mouth of Ted's. The man was built for sucking cock, those full lips, that talented tongue licking up and down as he suctioned like a goddamned vacuum. He wanted to touch, to feel his lovers but before he could raise a hand, Cody's knees were digging into his forearms, making his arms immobile by his sides. "What?" he rasped, voice already husky, gazing at Cody with confusion.

"I'm sorry, babe," he sounded truly remorseful. "But you lay back and enjoy. Teddy, trade places?" Cody said sweetly, ignoring Randy's disappointed grunt as the two exchanged spots. Cody watched for a few seconds as Ted and Randy engaged in some sensual making out that made him _really_ want to get his camera. "Make him suck your cock, Teddy."

"God, you make everything sound so dirty, even my damn name," Ted rolled his eyes but complied, smirking down at Randy, cock resting against Randy's lips. "You heard our master. Suck it."

"You're lucky I'm so fucking turned on I can't think straight," Randy leered at Ted before taking him into his mouth.

"Your mouth's good for more then just talking shit."

"You two are so fucking hot!" Cody moaned, his neglected manhood threatening to rip a hole in his boxer briefs. But other things first; preparing Randy took precedence and Cody knew if he started to jerk himself off, he wouldn't be able to stop and his entire plan would be ruined. "Don't you dare cum, Teddy."

Ted shot him an irritated glower, "Yeah, because that's so easy when the fuckin' human Hoover's on your dick!"

Randy laughed around Ted's cock but his mirth abruptly died when he felt his legs being spread, could feel something foreign against his entrance. He tensed, entire body going rigid. "Babe, _please_," Cody pleaded, baby blues filled with nothing but love and lust, of trust and devotion. Randy squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, returning to his cock sucking with less vigor then before. A hand on his dick had him opening his eyes, seeing that Ted was leaning back and stroking him lazily.

Cody bit his bottom lip; one would think after hundreds of times having sex, he'd know the basic fundamentals of preparing one's lover. But when you have Ted Dibiase and Randy Orton worshipping your body, you didn't pay much attention to anything else. He grabbed the lube from the edge of the bed and poured it onto his fingers. He tentatively pressed a finger into Randy's untouched cherry, nearly spilling himself right then and there at how fucking _tight_ it was. "_Fuck_," Randy hissed from above him, jaw muscles clenching.

Cody frowned, hating to see his lover in pain but damn, he wanted this. He wanted to be buried in that heat, in that vice like grip that would probably be the best orgasm of his life. He added another finger, remembering to scissor the opening, remembering to search for Randy's prostate. When Randy realized what pleasure could be derived, he'd forget about the discomfort. Ah, there it was, that spongy bump that was a bundle of _fuck_. Randy's body thrummed like a taut guitar string.

"What the fuck was that?" Randy demanded, steel blue eyes sheened with desire.

"That, baby, was your prostate. You know, what you've been missing out on for who the fuck knows how long," Ted grinned winningly at the older man, still fisting Randy's cock, not caring that his own needs were being satiated, enjoying the look on his mentor's face.

"_Holy mother of- FUCK!"_ Randy hissed, wanting _more_, not caring about the burn, just wanting that, that _need_ to go away. "Enough, Cody! Now!"

"But you're not ready. I don't wanna-"

"So help me God, Cody-" Randy threatened, driving down on the fingers in his ass, moaning like a wanton slut.

"Okay, turn over-"

"No!" Randy snapped, "I wanna see you, both of you. I wanna see the men I love."

Cody and Ted paused in their ministrations upon Randy's body, looking at each other, wondering the last time that Randy had uttered words of affection towards them. Never?

"Get on with it!" he barked, snarling like a rabid wolverine.

Cody nodded, lifting Randy's hips, positioning himself at Randy's hole, melting inside, forcing himself not to cum. Fuck, hands wouldn't do after this. No, he was going to become a damn nymphomaniac and want sex all the time, especially if this continued past the night.

Randy nearly forgot to breathe, feeling Cody's thick manhood slowly slide inside him. The pain was there but the knowledge that his young lover was _owning_ him, was _possessing_ him… It made the pain obsolete and the last bit of stiffness, that last initial urge to fight the intrusion, faded until all he could feel was the pleasure. He felt stuffed, feeling it _everywhere_, lighting nerve endings on fire. A slight piston of Cody's hips had his cock inching further in, brushing against his prostate, at an agonizing pace. "_More!"_

"Suck him off, baby," Cody said, voice almost dreamy, watching as Ted's cock disappeared into Randy's mouth, those sloppy sucking noises making him all the more aroused; Randy seemed to be on cloud nine.

"Fuck me harder. Please!" Randy begged, nearly sobbing, the slow pace aggravating and he thought he might _die._

Cody released a guttural moan, slamming his aching cock into Randy's ass with such ferocity that the bed creaked underneath and the headboard was knocking against the wall. He could hear both Ted and Randy cussing, words unintelligible. He drove deep, deeper, deepest, balls slapping against the smooth planes of Randy's ass. He grabbed Randy's weeping cock, pumping that huge tool, sweat rolling off of his body, muscles straining. Oh, fuck, he wasn't going to last long and from how Randy was clutching his dick, he was right there with him.

Randy eagerly sucked Ted's cock, the dual sensations of his ass being pounded and his dick being jerked, had him cumming in seconds. His heart stopped beating, feeling his cum coating his abs. Ted grunted, fucking his face, spilling his seed in Randy's mouth, the older man immediately swallowing. Cody couldn't take it as he watched his lover's orgasms and that tight ass clamped down on his cock. He climaxed with a viciousness that had him on the verge of blacking out, stars dancing in front of his eyes. He nearly collapsed, finding himself in the arms of Randy, the older man resting on his elbows.

"Thank you," Randy whispered in his ear, not giving a damn that Cody's semen was dripping down his thighs or that his own essence was pooled on his stomach. "Both of you," he pulled Ted into their embrace. "I needed this. I love you both. Never, _ever_, forget that."

"We love you too, Randy," Ted yawned, "I'm tired."

"Yeah, sleep sounds so fuckin' good. Ah, man, I'm hungry too," Cody whined, grabbing one of their discarded shirts from the floor and cleaning the three of them up. "Sleep or food?"

"SLEEP," Ted growled, watching as Cody tossed the shirt into the wastebasket. "Oh, and Randy, I'd lay down. Your ass is gonna hurt for a while."

Randy rolled his eyes, already feeling the stinging sensation forming. He laid down in the middle of the bed, opening his arms up, Ted eagerly snuggling up to one side. Cody pouted, thinking about which he wanted, before flopping down on Randy's other side, face nuzzling Randy's pectoral.

The sounds of Ted and Cody's snoring filled the room within minutes after their heads rested on Randy's chest. Randy wondered how he came to be so fucking lucky to have the love of not one but two beautiful men. And he loved them. He hadn't wanted to love them in the beginning; it had been solely about the sex, about dominating the two young stars. But now? Randy grinned. He couldn't live without them.


End file.
